Love From the Chatroom
by Sensara
Summary: Oratt and Kuvak, college professors, start a forum for their students. Kuvak finds a chat partner who peaks his interest, and Oratt wants in on the fun. Who are these ladies, and is it possible they could be the women Kuvak and Oratt have always wanted? Valentine's Special, rated T later on, for safety.
1. Something's Up with Kuvak

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.**_

_**A/N: Anyway, another holiday special! Happy Singles Awareness Month, everyone! Enjoy!**_

Oratt knocked on the door with his foot as he struggled with the two bags of groceries in his arms. He peeked into the window; it was all dark but a glow coming from the corner. He kicked again, still no movement. With a sigh he sat the bags down, grabbed the keys in his pocket.

He opened the door, picked up the bag holding the door with his hip. "Kuvak!" he called out. "Kuvak!"

His fellow professor stuck his head around the corner. "Yes?"

"I require assistance, Kuvak. What are you doing that you do not hear banging at the door?"

"I was speaking to my subspace companion," he said with a lilt in his voice.

Oratt rolled his eyes. "Tell me again how this came to be."

Kuvak frowned. "One moment and I will aid you."

Oratt watched him dodge around the corner again. He waited a few moments, tapping his foot, and he was about to continue his efforts with the bags when Kuvak returned.

"Now, I will aid you. I did not wish to leave Mudgirl wondering what had happened to me with a great pause in our speaking."

Oratt sighed. "What kind of a name is Mudgirl? You have been speaking with her at great length since autumn."

Kuvak nodded, as he picked up the bags sitting on the front porch. "I have. She is pleasant. I am very agreeable to talking with her."

Oratt placed his hand on his hip. "What is this chatting thing? I have not been interested in this aspect, but with the beginning of classes again...it...intrigues me."

He raised an eyebrow as Kuvak visibly brightened. "Then I will request that your new class have a subspace forum to discuss the lessons and share opinions. Mudgirl advised me to monitor my own forum, and I suggest you do the same."

"How old is this Mudgirl?"

"She is in college, majoring in art. She makes pottery to support herself, and that is why she took that name. She says making pottery is similar to playing in mud."

Oratt nodded. "And you propose I make a forum for my class and find a subspace companion of my own there?"

"Mudgirl knows someone who could help you with that."

"Does this Mudgirl know who you are?" Oratt asked moving to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"She does not. Neither will anyone who participates with your forum. I began mine last spring. It has aided me much in my teaching humans. It has helped them with their grades," Kuvak replied, following Oratt in with the bags the doctor had left behind.

"How do they not know it is you? I would be most disagreeable to the notion of the students knowing who I was."

"When I speak with Mudgirl, I am Alienman. When I speak in the forums I am OsuKuvak. It is a simple distinction."

"Yet, there are only 25 non-human teachers in this university. Alienman seems to be rather obvious. You could be one of 25 people. Easy to narrow down."

"Yes, and all twenty five of the aliens are Vulcan. This year we are getting more non-human teachers and students. It is a large campus, Oratt." He shook his head. "You simply do not understand. We speak openly in a way that propriety does not allow in many cases face to face. Yet, there is no pressure for contact. Mudgirl has been traveling all semester working for the funds to go to school. She is isolated from her peer base because of this work. As you and I are isolated from our planet. Mudgirl has asked me if there are others that would like to speak as she and I do, she has a friend who would be able to aid you in setting up your forum and perhaps speaking as friends."

Oratt considered it, then frowned. "Very well. Who is this person that your Mudgirl knows?"

Kuvak raised an eyebrow. "I do not know. But I will have more information for you by the end of the evening. May I help you with dinner?"

"No, Kuvak, go speak to your subspace companion and obtain the information I need."

The minister raised an eyebrow and strode back to the console, and Oratt started on dinner.

…

_**alienman**_: Mudgirl, are you there? _5:06 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Hey, Alienman, welcome back! So how's your roommate doing?_ 5:08 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: He is preparing dinner. He took my suggestion to set up a forum for his class, however, he needs more information. How can he contact this friend of yours to begin a forum?_ 5:09 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I'll send you her comm number and he can message her anytime. Except when she's sleeping. LOL_ 5:09 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: That would make communication difficult. What are your plans for tomorrow?_ 5:09 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I just arrived back on campus today so I'm going to be unpacking and getting things set up for the semester. _5:10 PM_

_**alienman**_: Are you in the dorms? _5:10 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: No, oh heavens no! I own a small house with my friend. We inherited it and have lived in it since we were soph. _5:11 PM_

_**alienman**_: that must be difficult considering your expenses in school. _5:11 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: That is why we travel from spring to fall selling our work, Alienman. ^_^ Are you on campus now? _5:12 PM_

_**alienman**_: Yes. We have re-located from Vulcan last week. _5:12 PM_

Kuvak leaned back considering the option of asking her for lunch since they were both on campus now. He typed it out and then deleted it in favor of asking one more question first.

_**alienman**_: You have your classes already? _5:14 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I do! I have three art classes and my last core class, Inter-Galactic Government. _5:14 PM_

Kuvak leaned back again, blinking at her response. So she would be in his department, though with what teacher, he was not sure.

_**alienman**_: Who is your teacher for Inter-Galactic Government? _5:15 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: His name is Kuvak. He looks friendly. _5:15 PM_

_**alienman**_: Does he really? Are you looking forward to his class? _5:16 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I've never had a Vulcan teacher before. How do you think his classes will go? How do you treat YOUR classes? _5:17 PM_

_**alienman**_: He will be fair, but strict. I would not suggest running late for class, but he will understand if you have a valid reason for being late. The classwork will be intense, and he will expect much from you, but I believe you will do well, Mudgirl. I know from our correspondence that you are diligent. _5:17 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: He has beautiful blue eyes. I've never seen a Vulcan with blue eyes...and especially so intensely blue! Wow...ok anyway. Thank you for your heads up. I have a good GPA, so I hope I live up to his standards. If I have questions would you help me? _5:18 PM_

_**alienman**_: I will. Why did you make mention of his eyes? _5:18 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I am an artist, Alienman, I tend to see things like that. _5:19 PM_

Kuvak sat back again. He was torn. He wanted to invite her to lunch but knew it was against protocol to do such with a student. Now, without a doubt she was his student...or would be in a week when classes start.

Oratt placed his hand on Kuvak's shoulder making him jump. "Yes, Oratt?"

"Do you have the frequency for my contact?"

"Not as of yet, Oratt. I will shortly. Is dinner ready?"

"No. It must stew for 45 standard minutes."

Kuvak watched Oratt walk over to his com to look at his new class schedules. Kuvak considered doing the same and cross referencing all the people in his class to determine who Mudgirl was...

_**mudgirl**_: (_attachment) 5:21 PM_

It was a picture of a tea set.

_**mudgirl**_: That is the latest sale, Alienman! Do you like it? _5:21 PM_

_**alienman**_: That is very balanced and aesthetically pleasing. Do you do tea sets often? _5:23 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: No that was a commission made by another Vulcan! _5:23 PM_

_**alienman**_: May I commission a tea set? _5:24 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Sure! What kind do you want? _5:24 PM_

_**alienman**_: I find this style you made for the other Vulcan to be aesthetically pleasing. Perhaps you could make something similar for me? _5:25 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I would be delighted! Hold up, let me get my pencils... _5:26 PM_

Kuvak smirked at the comm and folded his hands as if for meditation. "Oratt?"

The doctor looked up from his work and frowned. "Do you have the comm number?"

"No, that is coming. I was simply wondering if you are adverse to my clan colors. I am commissioning a tea set as we speak."

Oratt nodded. "Your clan colors are agreeable but can you answer for me a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you plan on her knowing who you are?"

Kuvak blinked. "No."

"Then how are you going to pay for and then either pick up or deliver this tea set without her knowing who you are?"

Kuvak swallowed. "I had not considered that."

"You should," the doctor replied tersely.

Kuvak's comm beeped with an incoming message.

_**mudgirl**_: Ok, Alienman, let's talk. What are you thinking? _5:30 PM_

Kuvak blinked twice.

_**alienman**_: Who is the other Vulcan you made the tea set for? _5:30 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Ummm, can't tell you, Alienman. I don't talk about the people I do work for. That would be unethical. _5:32 PM_

_**alienman**_: That is a wise answer...I still require the subspace for your friend. I have forgotten this and my friend has reminded me. _5:32 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Oh! Yeah! I forgot too. She can be reached at starsandstitches 19193-f-1207. _5:33 PM_

Kuvak relayed the message to Oratt, who then turned to his comm to find starsnstitches.

_**alienman**_: Mudgirl, since I do not know you...could you mail me the finished tea set? I will pay extra for shipping. _5:34 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Sounds good to me. What are you thinking regarding this tea set? _5:34 PM_

_**alienman**_: Crimson and gold would be agreeable. We will discuss payment at another date. _5:34 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Ok. I haven't calculated how much this will be. What's your budget? _5:35 PM_

_**alienman**_: Money is not an issue. Do your best work, with whatever materials you wish, and I will pay whatever price you think is reasonable. _5:36 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Now you have me all excited, Alienman! I am literally trembling! _5:37 PM  
_  
Kuvak let a small gasp.

_**alienman**_: I have made you tremble? _5:37 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Oh yes, money is no issue and I can use whatever I wish...creative freedom! Are you sure? I don't want to over spend, but I have some really good ideas with gold leaf...it could get expensive. _5:38 PM_

_**alienman**_: Do that if it pleases you, it also pleases me. _5:38 PM_

Kuvak blinked and licked his lips. He did find the idea of her trembling very pleasing, and that was most illogical.

_**alienman**_: I must go. I have work to accomplish and last meal to eat. Will you be around tomorrow afternoon? _5:39 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I should be, but if I am not it's because I am off shopping for the stuff to do your tea set with :D _5:40 PM_

_**alienman**_: I will speak with you soon, Mudgirl. _5:40 PM_

And with that, Kuvak signed off and walked into the kitchen to wait for dinner, and to prepare himself for the coming semester.

* * *

**(A/N):** _**sensara: **Wow...formatting that to my satisfaction took FOREVER. I sat here for literally 30 minutes trying to figure out how to distinguish the chatroom text from the actually story, and now my fingers hurt from all the highlighting._

_**fameanon: **The times at the end of each message are a nice touch, though._

**s_ensara: _**_-_- only for you, Fame. ;) Everyone, feel free to review! It's the only payment us poor authors get!_


	2. Oratt's New Friend

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the other half of this awesomesauce equation is Fameanon, so don't forget to show her some love in your reviews. You all rule!**_

Oratt received the message with the com number. He nodded.

"Finally," he said to himself, quickly creating a secondary log in for his anonymous chat with this unknown female. Kuvak seemed content with this arrangement, and if it added to Kuvak's contentment, it may well add to his own. The time spent on Vulcan was pleasant but isolating in many ways. He could use some companionship beyond the minister, companionship of a feminine ilk without worry that he would cross boundaries.

He would keep his identity simple, he thought as he typed.

_**Osu**_: Greetings starsandstitches. I am he who your friend's friend has recommended to speak with. _5:40 PM_

His finger lingered over the send button. It sounded...lame, but he could not think of better to start with. He clicked the button.

A minute later, he got a reply.

_**starsandstitches**_: Hello Osu! Welcome to the anon forum! How are you? _5:41 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am well. And you? _5:41 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I am wonderful. So I see you got Mudgirl's message? _5:42 PM_

_**Osu**_: Obviously. Are you a student at the university? _5:42 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I am. Are you a student too? What classes do you have? _5:42 PM_

Oratt leaned back and stared at the screen. He turned and saw Kuvak was gone from his post by his com. He looked back at the screen, with a deep breath he put his fingers on the keys.

_**Osu**_: I am not a student. I am a teacher. Does that bother you? _5:44 PM_

_**s**__**tarsandstitches**_: No! That's cool! :D I like that you want to talk. Alienman is a teacher too, isn't he...I forgot! _5:44 PM_

_**Osu**_: He is a teacher...we both are. I do not know what to do here. What is it that people speak of in this way? _5:45 PM_

_**s**__**tarsandstitches**_: We talk about life...you know, things you want to talk about. No fear of judgment or anything, just conversations. Like friends do. _5:45 PM_

_**Osu**_: Oh. I don't know what is appealing about that when we could simply speak over tea, in a face to face conversation. _5:46 PM_

_**s**__**tarsandstitches**_: :D That is adorable! Yeah, that is appealing but this is a great way to get to know people. _5:46 PM_

_**Osu**_: Oh, I see. You will need to guide me. I am very unsure. _5:47 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: That's what I'm here for! So what do you teach? _5:48 PM_

_**Osu**_: I teach Comparative Biology. _5:48 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Cool! I'm taking that class this coming semester. I'm excited for it. Regular Biology was a chore, but I guess learning something about different species makes things a lot more interesting. _5:49 PM_

_**Osu**_: Then I assume you are not majoring in biology? _5:49 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Little old me, majoring in biology? HA! Not going to happen...no, I'm an artist. As my name implies, I sew to support myself. I make all sorts of things, like aprons, pillows, stuffed animals, quilts...that sort of thing. I even made a robe for a Vulcan client last year. _5:50 PM_

_**Osu**_: Alienman's friend is also an artist. What kind of robe did you make, if I may ask? _5:50 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Here's a picture of it. _(attachment) 5:52 PM_

Oratt clicked on the link and saw the most beautiful robe appear on his screen. He blinked; it was the burgundy robe that he had noted on Tos. He remembered Tos wearing it and wishing to know where he had gotten it.

_**Osu**_: That is a beautiful work of art, Stars. I hope you charged a good price for it, for something of that nature on Vulcan would be most expensive. _5:53 PM_

_**s**__**tarsandstitches**_: Aw! That is the sweetest thing ever! I could hug you! I worked a long time on it, only used the best materials...and yes, he did pay me what I considered to be well. _5:54 PM_

You just made my day! I'm glad you got on here to talk to me. ;) _5:54 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am pleased you are pleased with my statement, but I am telling the truth. I am also pleased you were paid well for your work. You deserve as much. _5:54 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Thank you! So you teach Comparative Biology? How long have you been teaching? _5:55 PM_

_**Osu**_: I have not been teaching for very long, but I took a sabbatical from my medical duties in order to teach. So far the experience has not been disagreeable, and I look forward to another semester. _5:55 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Me too. So you're a doctor? _5:56 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am. _5:56 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: How long have you been a doctor? _5:56 PM_

_**Osu**_: A very long time. Teaching is a pleasant change of pace. _5:56 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I wonder if I'll have you for a teacher... _5:57 PM_

_**Osu**_: You may well. Does the notion of that bother you? _5:57 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: No, not really. Just know if you are that I don't want any special treatment. I just want you to know that. Not like I think you would but I am making it clear from me to you. Plus, you don't know who I am so I guess it would be hard to figure out who I am. _5:58 PM_

Oratt thought a moment. He knew how to find out who she was now. He would simply contact Tos under the guise of wanting to know who did his robes. It was tempting. She was an agreeable young woman and obviously very detailed and talented. He cleared his throat even though she wasn't in the room with him; it felt like the most natural thing to do.

_**Osu**_: So the purpose is to speak of different things, is it not? _6:00 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: It is. _6:00 PM_

_**Osu**_: May I ask if you have an attachment to any males? _6:01 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I have no male attachments. LOL That's an odd way of asking if I have a boyfriend. _6:02 PM_

Do you have any attachments? _6:03 PM_

_**Osu**_: I have no attachments. _6:03 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Well that is good to know, after all I wouldn't want a jealous Vulcan woman getting all up in my grill pinching me out because I'm talking to her husband. _6:04 PM_

Oratt leaned back and looked around, noting Kuvak hadn't returned from eating dinner. He knew T'Resh wouldn't have cared less about who he talked to, but since they were no longer together, that hardly mattered now. As for telling starsnstitches about that, he felt that although this forum allowed for its users to remain anonymous, she might have him for a teacher and would most likely feel awkward knowing that his wife never cared about him, and subsequently left him a long time ago, and now he was alone.

He remembered his first day of teaching, allowing his students to ask him questions about his life and background before class officially began. A sophomore had asked him if he was married with kids, and he answered honestly. No one had been bothered by it, and no one asked about it again.

_**Osu**_: No, I have no wife, nor any children. Do you have any siblings? _6:06 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Yes, actually, I have a twin. A fraternal female twin. I swear sometimes that she can read my mind and I can read hers. You know what people say about twins and their connections... _6:06 PM_

_**Osu**_: Then you are close. Twins on Vulcan are highly regarded and very rare. I know of only one set of twins. Do you know Osu Sirak? _6:07 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Yeah I know him! My sister had him last year for class, she said he was one tough customer as a teacher. _6:07 PM_

_**Osu**_: Yes, my cousin is tough by any standard of measure, but a pleasant enough person. He is a twin. His brother Sorak works in the Embassy, and their minds do hold a special connection. One I have studied in Vulcans but never in humans. It is...intriguing to hear that you hold such a bond with your twin. _6:08 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: She is special to me, and me to her. We do everything together and without each other I don't know...life would be a lot less I think. And Sirak and Sorak are your cousins? That's so cool! _6:09 PM_

Oratt's lips curled upward slightly. He liked when family spoke highly of one another. He glanced back and saw Kuvak had take his seat again. He would have to remember to thank him for this new development. He leaned into the table, frowning; he had to ask the hardest question.

_**Osu**_: Do you find speaking with me agreeable? _6:10 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Are you kidding? I haven't been this excited in ages! I don't often talk with aliens, and when I do get on here, I find most people don't have anything good to say. You, on the other hand, are very interesting. Are you enjoying this too? _6:10 PM_

_**Osu**_: I find you agreeable. However, I must go and eat the end meal before it gets cold. _6:11 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Go eat, and bon appetit! Are you going to be on later tonight? I have so many questions for you! _6:12 PM_

_**Osu**_: Because you asked, I will be on later tonight. _6:12 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Awesome, and thank you! Enjoy your dinner! _6:12 PM_

He turned and found Kuvak looking at him. His friend had a knowing smirk. "It is agreeable, Oratt?"

"Yes. I find this very agreeable, Kuvak. I thank thee for thy service in this matter."

Kuvak nodded. "Dinner was pleasing."

Oratt returned the nod and walked into the kitchen, thinking it logical that life may well have gotten better.

* * *

**(A/N): _sensara: _**_Fame, do you think CeliaSingsSongs is hiding an addiction to Vulcans? We should invite her to the meetings._

**_fameanon: _**_I second that motion, and passed. She seems like an awesome gal. ^_^_


	3. First Day of School

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**_

Kuvak adjusted his tie and made sure his hair was straight before picking up his things and walking to his first class of the day, located in a classroom on the second floor of the History building. He ascended the steps with ease, noting the gravity still felt light to him. The classroom was large, with tables expanding all the way to the back wall, and he nodded to his class before closing the door and setting his things down.

He quickly called roll and moved on to the first stage of the first day, answering their questions.

"How long have you been a teacher?" one woman asked.

"Not long. I have taken a sabbatical from my duties with the High Command in order to teach."

A young man raised his hand with a slightly malicious gleam in his eye. "You work for the High Command?"

"I am on the High Command, young Osu. This is a temporary assignment, one I've found agreeable thus far."

Another young man raised his hand, and Kuvak called on him, "Yes."

"I think you can teach us a lot about history since it looks like you've lived through probably most of it...how old are you?"

There were snickers around the class, and Kuvak noted that one girl looked completely appalled by the young man. Kuvak simply gave a small grin and nod, "Saying that makes me think you are not yet wise enough to see the merit of age, yet at a senior in school...one who hazes freshman you attempt to take advantage of the modicum of age you have accumulated. Why is this? Because you hold knowledge that the first year students do not, and that puts you at an advantage over them. In fact, the more you experience the more advantage you will have, the more knowledge you accumulate the better and more skilled you will become at navigating life...and yet by this logic, it would grant me the right to haze you in tremendous ways. Yet I will not. Because there is no value to hazing someone who has not yet developed the needed skills to successfully spar with one who has the accumulation I have. It would be an unfair combat."

He leaned against his desk. "I am Osu Kuvak, Minister of the Vulcan High Command, here to do what is logical...to impart knowledge on you, in hopes you will take from it the power and wisdom to use it better than those who have gone before you."

Kuvak was pleased as he saw the young man slowly dip in his seat, and he paused. "Any further questions before we begin our class?"

"Where are you from?" someone asked. He noted it was the same young woman who had looked appalled at the young man's question. "On Vulcan, I mean," she clarified, smiling, her eyes bright with genuine interest.

"I am from Raal, but I reside on occasion in Shi'Kahr, where the High Command meets."

She nodded in gratitude, and he proceeded with the first class.

It was immediately evident to him that there were only a handful of students completely engaged in his lecture, as most often glanced at the time with bored expressions. However, the young woman who had asked for his city of origin was engrossed in what he had to say, and he noted she took notes without breaking her concentration on all the shuffling and coughing around the room. He made eye contact with her, smiling ever so slightly at someone he was sure would be a spot of bright light in this class.

Near the end of the class when he had them working independently, and he strolled around the room and considered this young woman. This was his last class of the day, and he knew that his Mudgirl was in one of them. This engaging young woman might well be Mudgirl. He was about to sit down when he thought about investigating that further. He walked up and down the aisles, starting with the one furthest away first. Given what he knew of his Mudgirl, she might well have clay or other art supplies under her fingernails...if she had fingernails to speak of. Perhaps she would have paint on one of her bags. It might well clue him in to her identity.

He placed his hands behind his back and was about to walk down her aisle when the buzzer rang out signifying the changing of classes. She got up, and pulled her long dark hair out of her scarf, gathered her supplies, and began walking out the door. He saw her glance backward at him, and in an instant he stood a bit taller, her blue green eyes sparkled, and she smiled.

When all the students were gone he returned to his desk. Of all his students this day, if one of them was in fact Mudgirl, he hoped it was she.

…

Oratt stood next to the view screen, watching his students file past him. This was his seniors class, the last of three he had for the day. People looked at him as they passed and he wondered casually which one of them was his little sewing girl. He did not know why he was wondering when he could simply do the investigation that allowed him to know. There was something in this unknown status that truly appealed to him, the who...it was stimulating in a way he'd never felt before.

When everyone sat down he walked forward. "I am Dr. Oratt, and your class today is Comparative Biology. Is everyone in the correct class? Last period two people were here that should not have been." He scanned the room and no one moved.

"Very well. Since we are all where we are supposed to be, let us begin with the traditional questions. As long as I do not deem it too personal, you may ask me a question about myself."

Someone in the front row began the line of questioning. "What's your favorite food?"

"I am very agreeable to your Earth pineapple, however, there is a Vulcan fruit named _hagash_ that I enjoy on occasion."

Another student raised their hand. "What do you do in your spare time? Do you hike or read or paint or something?"

"I meditate and play the Vulcan lyre in my limited spare time."

A young woman in the third row raised her hand. "Are you by chance from Shi'Kahr? Or maybe Kir? You have a Shi'Kahrian accent."

Oratt perked, "My family originates from Gol. But I was born in Kir, and moved to Shi'Kahr when I was twenty."

A boy raised his hand. "Aren't you the doctor that used to be in charge of the Inter-Species Medical Exchange? The one who helped with the Denoblian plague about ten years ago?"

"I am, one in the same."

"Why are you here? I mean...I'm glad you are, Osu, but we are just taking core classes. It seems you should be teaching more prestigious classes than us," the young man chuckled.

"All people are of value, young Osu, and all people are prestigious to teach. On vulcan it is the very act of service that is found to be prestigious and of value, and not one person more important than the other, but their service is...Does that make sense?"

The woman in the third row raised her hand again and he called on her, "So you're saying whatever it is we're majoring in is no more or less important than teaching science majors?"

"I am indeed, in fact, it is more important that you be given the best education in all matters and not just what you have majored in. All knowledge will eventually prove helpful."

"I like that thought," she mused, and he proceeded with the class, keeping his eye on the girl in the third row. She usually raised her hand when he called on the class for answers, and the boy was also eager to learn and answered his questions promptly and intelligently. A few others, perhaps inspired by his treatment of those two, came forward with answers as the class continued.

He dismissed them and turned to pack up his things, and as the class filed out, he felt eyes on him. The girl from the third row was standing at his desk, looking over his suit with an approving eye.

"I'm Pepper Blake, Osu," she said quietly, her blue-green eyes glittering with excitement. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I look forward to our next meeting."

"And you," she breathed, grinning at him. "Have a nice day!"

…

Oratt entered his and Kuvak's home and was instantly taken with the smell of stew coming from the kitchen. "Kuvak?"

"I am in the kitchen Oratt, fixing last meal so we might be clear for this evening's chat with our companions. Did you have an agreeable day?"

"I did. That is a wise move, Kuvak. I am anxious to resume communication with starsandstripes. How was your day?"

"As you said, it was agreeable. I find the students very capable this year."

"Did you..."

"Discover who Mudgirl is? I did not. I find it is taking me a monumental amount of discipline not to cross reference classes and majors to make the discovery." he turned to Oratt, "I was going to ask Mudgirl to lunch before classes began, until I discovered she would be taking my class for a semester and now...I am conflicted. I wish to ask her to lunch, and meet her, but do not wish to compromise her education or ethics. Perhaps I should wait until after this semester?"

Oratt nodded. "Perhaps that would be best. However, it seems she might present herself naturally. You said she was intelligent and eager to learn. Have any of your students been exceptionally intelligent and eager?"

"There were a few that could be Mudgirl. Did you notice anyone who could be starsnstitches in your class?"

"To my knowledge, she is not in my class. There are two professors who teach Comparative Biology, and she may have taken the other professor."

Kuvak sighed. "One of the possible candidates seemed appalled when one of my students tried to insult me. I couldn't see if she had any art supplies with her or on her."

"One of my students asked me if I was from Shi'Kahr. She recognized my accent."

"It is stimulating, isn't it?"

Oratt flushed a bit. "Very."

Kuvak nodded. "Eat your dinner. We will be busy this evening speaking to our companions."

He swept out of the room heading toward his comm area. He sat before the comm, staring at the monitor, and he double checked to make sure all of his work was done. When he was satisfied he typed out his first message.

_**alienman**_: Are you there? How was your day? _5:15 PM_

He stared at the screen with great anticipation.

_**mudgirl**_: My day was great! Kuvak is a great teacher, and I really liked his class! _5:18 PM_

_**alienman**_: It is good that you are enjoying your semester. How were your art classes? _5:18 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Spectacular! I think this semester is going to be wonderful! _5:18 PM_

_**alienman**_: Mudgirl, your enthusiasm is infectious. You might yet make a Vulcan smile. _5:19 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Aw, I'm blushing, Alienman. Thank you! _5:19 PM_

_**alienman**_: You are welcome. Tell me more about your day. _5:19 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Well I have applied to be the assistant for the ceramics class. I think I might get it. That will help with tuition this year. I have started your tea set and I picked up some more supplies for this, and along with it being yours...I'm entering your piece into this year's art extravaganza. It'll be up for a prize. So if I win you will be the proud owner of a prize winning piece. _5:21 PM_

_**alienman**_: I would be a proud owner of anything you have made. But I am agreeable to knowing you are going to be a part of the Valentines day gala. _5:21 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: You know about it! _5:22 PM_

_**alienman**_: I am well aware. It sounds like a boon to you and I am honored you have chosen my piece. _5:22 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Well, it's going to be that kind of quality. Probably one of the best I have ever done. _5:22 PM_

Kuvak leaned back and beamed.

_**alienman**_: So you enjoyed your class with Osu Kuvak? _5:24 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Yes! He is more handsome in person than the picture showed. And his eye for detail is wonderful! _5:24 PM_

Kuvak felt his heart pound slightly. He suddenly felt jealous of himself.

_**mudgirl**_: How were your classes? I've been blowing up all about me and I'm ashamed! Tell me how your classes went! Did you meet any neat students or anything fun happen? _5:25 PM_

_**alienman**_: I met a few exceptional students. The majority of my class seemed bored and exasperated, however I will not let that affect my teaching style or the opportunity for those who wish to learn to get a proper education. And Mudgirl...I am very pleased when you share details of your day with me. I asked to hear more, and you obliged me. I appreciate that. Do not be ashamed or embarrassed for telling me more about your life. _5:26 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Alienman, you are so sweet! I can't believe no Vulcan woman has snatched you up yet! _5:27 PM_

Kuvak blushed and leaned back away from the screen, then scanned his brain for a proper reply.

_**alienman**_: You are very kind, Mudgirl. I have not been snatched up by a Vulcan woman because none of them have what I am looking for in a mate. _5:29 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: So what is the brilliant Alienman looking for in a proper Vulcan mate? In all the time we have talked I guess that isn't something either one of us has spoken of. Tell me, what are you looking for in a Vulcan bride, and what is desirable for a Vulcan man? _5:30 PM_

Kuvak held his breath a moment. He blinked in succession his fingers lingering over the keys.

_**alienman**_: Why do you wish to know? _5:30 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I guess I'm just curious. Your people don't seem affectionate, but I know that looks can be deceiving. I guess I wondered what would attract a Vulcan man and what attracts you. You said you have not met a Vulcan woman who has what you are looking for in a mate...so what is it you are looking for? _5:31 PM_

Kuvak noted Oratt was engrossed in his own conversation, so he took a deep breath and answered her question.

_**alienman**_: Perhaps the most attractive quality in a woman is compassion. Intelligence, integrity, and especially loyalty also attract us. I am looking for someone like this, and it seems your planet is teeming with women that fit these qualifications, that would make any Vulcan man content. _5:32 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Aww...that's so sweet of you to say! I don't know anyone who's gotten married to a Vulcan, though. _5:32 PM_

_**alienman**_: Are you agreeable to aliens? _5:32 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: In a romantic sense? I've just been fangirling over my professor, so I guess I am. ^_^ _5:33 PM_

Kuvak put his hand on his chest. She was fangirling over him...whatever that meant.

_**alienman**_: What is fangirling? _5:34 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: LOL! Well it is kind of like having a crush...and you don't know what a crush is do you? _5:35 PM_

_**alienman**_: I do not...it sounds rather painful though... _5:36 PM_

He sighed in contentment, thanking whatever deities might be out there that he knew such a wonderful woman like Mudgirl.

* * *

**(A/N): _sensara_**_: Well, isn't Kuvak just a doll! Makes me want to lick his ears. How about you, Fame?_

**_fameanon: _**_Oh, I'd be all over those ears for sure. Making Vulcans lose their composure is a favorite pastime of mine._

**_sensara: _**_You and me both. Everyone, be a doll and leave a review! ;)_


	4. Art of Flirtation

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**_

Oratt watched Kuvak type with focus. He turned when he heard his own message ding. He had discovered she found all of her classes favorable, and now he was going to dig a bit deeper. There was a part of him that desired to know if she was the one he believed her to be.

_**starsandstitches**_: It's so good to hear from you tonight. It's been fun so far. If I lag a bit it's because I'm eating a sandwich while we talk. _5:32 PM_

_**Osu**_: Do you wish me to let you eat in peace? _5:33 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: No, sweetie, it's fine! My sister is busy and I am enjoying having dinner with you :D _5:34 PM_

Oratt blinked several times to make sure he was seeing the words on the screen correctly. She had called him sweetie, a human endearment, and she had only known him a week at most. It was strange, and yet it made his fingertips tingle and his ears feel warm.

_**Osu**_: What kind of sandwich are you having? _5:34 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Avacado, tomato and cream cheese on pita. It's delicious. _5:35 PM_

_**Osu**_: That sounds appetizing. I am pleased you're enjoying your food. _5:35 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: What are you having? _5:37 PM_

_**Osu**_: Stew. _5:37 PM_

_**starsandstitche**_s: That was rather vague! Stew, he says...there are only 1000 kinds of human stews, and heaven only knows how many Vulcan kinds. _5:39 PM_

_**Osu**_: Forgive me. I am having a stew made with Vulcan and human tubers. And a vegetable stock. There is no specific name for it. _5:40 PM_

Oratt froze. He nearly typed the proper name of Kuvak, who she knew as Alienman. If he were not careful he would give it away.

_**Osu**_: Alienman cooked it this evening. It may be a family recipe of his, but it is not one I am aware of. It is similar in taste to your potato soup, the kind with the dumplings in it. It is agreeable, but it does not sound as appetizing as your sandwich. _5:40 PM_

He paused a moment.

_**Osu**_: Do you need any help with your homework? _5:41 PM_

He steepled his fingers before him, wondering if she would ask for help with homework that he perhaps assigned.

_**starsandstitches**_: Sweet stars above, I thought you'd never ask. My teacher assigned us ten pages of reading and several questions, and I'm confused about number 10 on the first page. _5:43 PM_

_**Osu**_: Tell me the question. _5:43 PM_

Oratt smirked as she replied with a poorly worded question about the Vulcan nervous system, and he recognized it as one of the questions he had assigned.

_**Osu**_: The author is attempting to make you explain the electrochemical reactions responsible for brain activity. _5:46 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Thank you! I was about to get on that other forum and slog through all the useless commentary about his class to get to an actual explanation about the question! And you saved me from that! In fact, hold up...let me share this with the other students. _5:46 PM_

Oratt puffed; she was in his class. Now, the hunt was on (without using his means as as a faculty member) to discover his star's identity. He turned to Kuvak, who was now looking at something on his desk. "I have discovered she is in my class."

Kuvak nodded. "Agreeable. Any idea who she is yet?"

"No. It is my thinking that I will be able to clue it together soon without using my resources as a teacher."

Kuvak's eyebrow raised. "Is that a challenge to me as well?"

Oratt thought about it for a moment. Indeed."

"Then so be it. I will begin to puzzle it together myself as well." Kuvak beamed slightly. He heard his comm beep and turned to it, opening not an instant message but private mail to his official address. He frowned as he read it. "Oh, this complicates things..."

Oratt frowned and stared at the minister. "In what way?"

Kuvak glanced over the notice from his clan mother, and Oratt heard his own comm start to beep. His clan mother had contacted him, requesting that he receive a woman from Vulcan in two weeks. Her name was T'Rela, and her picture made her out to be a beauty. But the thought of perhaps finding stars and having her for himself made T'Rela seem much less appealing.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Her name is T'Rela. Who is being sent to you?"

"T'Keth, of the clan T'Lorin."

"The mighty force behind the purging of Gol," the doctor mused out loud. "She is most likely a formidable woman, Kuvak."

"We both have been put on notice?" Kuvak asked his friend.

"We have and I am disagreeable to this as well, Kuvak...but we have a duty..." he replied with no conviction whatsoever.

"I know it is illogical, Oratt, but I have...the desire to meet and take a chance with my Mudgirl."

"Your Mudgirl?"

Kuvak shifted in his chair. "Yes, my Mudgirl. Whoever she may be."

Oratt sighed. "And I would rather pursue something with my enigma than one who wishes status."

Both of their comms beeped again. "We will speak on this matter later," the doctor said, turning to his station. "The females we are truly intrigued by wish to speak to us."

Kuvak nodded and turned back to the comm.

_**mudgirl**_: Alienman, you still there? _6:10 PM_

_**alienman**_: I am. Forgive me, but I had to attend to a personal matter. Now that that is complete, I am free to speak to you again. Did you enjoy your dinner? _6:10 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I did! ^_^ tomato, cream cheese and avocado on whole wheat pita bread. I added some basil, and it is fabulous! I wish you could taste this sandwich, Alienman. _6:11 PM_

_**alienman**_: You do realize that offering food to a Vulcan male is...what is the word, a come-on? _6:12 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: *blushing hard* Oh I didn't know that. Do you feel that I've come on to you? _6:13 PM_

Kuvak took a deep breath and typed before propriety would stop him.

_**alienman**_: I would not be adverse to it if you did. _6:13 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Alienman! I am blushing! You don't even know what I look like! _6:14 PM_

_**alienman**_: Oh but I do...your beauty shines easily through your words. _6:14 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Seriously, my face is red now! Even starsandstitches is noticing it! _6:14 PM_

_**alienman**_: Is is an agreeable reaction? _6:15 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I think so...I know so. ^_^ _6:17 PM_

…

_**starsandstitches**_: What did Alienman say to Mudgirl? She's blushing over here. _6:13 PM_

_**Osu**_: I do not know. I should hope he is not compromising his propriety. _6:14 PM_

Oratt glanced over at Kuvak, who was smirking. "Kuvak, what did you say to her?"

Kuvak turned to him, "I compromised propriety a bit..." He moved so Oratt could read what he had said.

Oratt shook his head. "You are smooth in matters of females. I will try to learn from thee, Osu."

Kuvak smirked. "It has only taken me six months to say such things, and perhaps it is the...impending Vulcan female that has pushed my hand slightly." He blinked. "Mudgirl and your Stars live together."

Oratt's eyes went wide. "So they do...interesting. A tidbit for our investigation."

He sat down and typed.

_**Osu**_: He is apparently engaging in a human custom of...flirting. Is she disagreeable to such a notion? _6:17 PM_

Kuvak leaned over Oratt and typed quickly.

_**Osu**_: And if I were to do the same, would you would you be disagreeable to my attention? _6:17 PM_

Oratt turned and glared at Kuvak who was now returning to his seat.

"You said you wished to learn," Kuvak said, staring at his comm again.

_**starsandstitches**_: She's giggling now, like she's three years old again. I think she likes it. _6:18 PM_

Why, Osu, you're making me blush! What are you and Alienman up to? _6:19 PM_

_**Osu**_: We are flirting. _6:19 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Aw! Well, I think Mudgirl could pass for a tomato over here, she's so red...I feel warm too. _6:20 PM_

Oratt blinked, a sudden twinge of arousal surging through him at the thought that he was making her hot.

_**Osu**_: Does that sensation please you? _6:20 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Swear you won't judge?

_**Osu**_: I swear I will not judge you. It does not do to judge here...this is, after all, a place to talk and be free. _6:21 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I'm blushing, and I think I like this...do you like this? What if I told you you're the sweetest man I've ever met? _6:23 PM_

Oratt turned to Kuvak. "Let us go and meet them now."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, before the other women arrive."

"I am not adverse to it. It is a bold move..." Kuvak mused, gripping the sides of his chair.

Oratt's comm beeped.

_**starsandstitches**_: Did I scare you away? _6:26 PM_

_**Osu**_: Not at all...I am contemplating...this idea, Stars. Vulcan men do not take such things lightly...flirting is a serious thing. _6:27 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Contemplating what, Osu? Tell me? _6:27 PM_

_**Osu**_: We were considering meeting you. Though if cautionary tales of your planet and subspace communication are correct, you have every right to be distrustful of a face to face meeting. Perhaps in time we can meet in real life, so I can see this lovely little human who calls herself starsandstitches. _6:28 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I swear you're going to give me diabetes with all this sweetness. ^_^ Are Vulcan men naturally good at flirtation? _6:28 PM_

_**Osu**_: By no means! I am attempting to be genuine with you, to give you my true thoughts. _6:29 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: You must have a heart of gold. _6:29 PM_

…

_**mudgirl**_: Now Stars is blushing and squeeing...what is going on, Alienman? _6:28 PM_

_**alienman**_: He is expressing what I believe we both wish...and that is the desire to meet you both face to face. _6:29 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I thought you'd never ask :P _6:29 PM_

_**alienman**_: You are not adverse to meeting me? _6:29 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: No, I'm not. We've gotten to know each other rather well...and silly me, I trust you. _6:30 PM_

_**alienman**_: I would not wish you to totally trust me, Mudgirl...beneath the thin veneer of logic rages a beast, one who would be agreeable to taking you and making you his own at any cost. _6:31 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Oh my...wow... _6:33 PM_

_**alienman**_: Have I revealed too much, perhaps frightened you? _6:33 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I find that more intriguing that frightening. You do know how to flirt. _6:34 PM_

Kuvak blinked rapidly, his posture stiffening, and Oratt glanced over at him. "Kuvak?"

"She finds the thought of the beast intriguing," he breathed. "I did not realize...human women, of all people..."

Oratt turned back to his conversation, and Kuvak typed a response.

_**alienman**_: Then you are not adverse to this notion either? Is there any part of me that you are adverse to? _6:36 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Honestly...no. I wonder if humans and Vulcans are sexually compatible. I mean...do we have the right parts? _6:37 PM_

Kuvak blinked and swallowed thickly. His fingers tingled as he typed.

_**alienman**_: We are compatible in that way. I have a lok as your human men do. _6:37 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: so why don't you ask me on a date, Alienman? _6:39 PM_

Kuvak sighed and closed his eyes.

_**alienman**_: What if you were one of my students? _6:40 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I hadn't considered that...well then, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens, won't we? _6:41 PM_

_**alienman**_: We will. I have the distinct notion that something might happen very soon. _6:42 PM_

* * *

**(A/N): _sensara: _**_I'm certainly getting diabetes over here from all the sweet talking._

**_fameanon: _**_Forget diabetes, Oratt and Kuvak give me vulcanphilia! They're certainly making the reviewers hot._

**_sensara: _**_That's impossible, because they were already hot to begin with! ;) Now show us your vulcanphilia in the reviews!_


	5. Perhaps, Perhaps

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**_

Oratt pulled up the list of senior art majors in their respective classes and handed the PADD to Kuvak, who was busy chatting with his female on the comm.

"A list of potential candidates. Two of those women are our future mates. Now we must find them, using logic as our guide."

"Agreed," the minister said with a sanctimonious nod. "However, it will take some time. There are nearly 50 women on this list."

"Patience bears the sweetest reward," the doctor countered, and Kuvak smirked.

Oratt retreated to the comm to chat with his own female, and he felt a sudden burst of contentment when he saw that starsandstitches was online.

_**m**__**udgirl**_: Hey, Alienman, can I ask you a question? I have an oral report due in two weeks, and I am fresh out of ideas. _6:03 PM_

_**alienman**_: What is class is your oral report? _6:04 PM_

Kuvak smirked, guessing it was his class.

_**m**__**udgirl**_: It is my government class, the one with Osu Kuvak. _6:04 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: What topics are allowed? _6:05 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: "How the introduction of alien species changed earth politics" "The Vulcan High Command past and current" and "Speculation on the future of Earth in the galactic theater." _6:07 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: Which do you have a preference for? _6:07 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: I'm leaning toward the future of Earth...what do you think? _6:08 PM_

Kuvak raised his eyebrow, he knew of few people doing this topic. It was one of the topics he hoped more would do that so he decided to encourage her.

_**a**__**lienman**_: I think that is the most challenging topic. _6:08 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: You don't think I should do it? _6:09 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: On the contrary I think you can do it justice...I would know your thoughts on this and we will discuss your project. _6:09 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Osu, are you there? Please be there! _6:06 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am here, stars...your typing indicates that you are in distress...what is wrong? _6:08 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I'm in hell...total hell...I'm sorry for swearing but...this needs strong words! _6:09 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am here, stars, tell me what's bothering you. Are you injured? _6:09 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: No, no, just irritated. My stupid partner won't lift a finger to help me on my report. It's due next week, and I've done my share. He hasn't even started on his part, and I don't think he's going to do anything to help me. What should I do? _6:11 PM_

_**Osu**_: Tell your professor of the situation. I'm sure Osu Oratt will be understanding. You are a good student, are you not? _6:11 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I try to be. I'll tell him in the morning. You really think he'll understand? _6:12 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am sure of it, stars. Do not fret over this. Vulcans are understanding as long as you give them logical reasons to be understanding. Explain explicitly that you have done your share of the work for the project, and that you would like an extension. I am almost certain he will give it. _6:12 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm stressing out over here, but if I could have an extension, I could do the rest of the work. _6:13 PM_

_**Osu**_: As I said, Osu Oratt will be most understanding. I am certain he will be. _6:13 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Do you know him? _6:15 PM_

Oratt leaned back and contemplated his answer.

_**Osu**_: Yes. I know he will do this for you. You are a dedicated student, eager to learn, I am sure. I know he knows this. _6:17 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Don't tell him. Please don't mention this. _6:17 PM_

Oratt was puzzled he leaned in and typed his reply, curious to know why she desired secrecy.

_**Osu**_: Why should I not speak to him on this matter? _6:17 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Because! I know...well I doubt Vulcans play favorites, but I don't want him to think I am trying to employ some kind of string pulling to get extra time for the report. I want to handle this on my own, without using any kind of friendship to get help. _6:18 PM_

Oratt sat back, it pleased him to hear such a thing.

_**Osu**_: Then I will keep your confidence. He will not be told by me. Though I doubt you will have any issue with it on the merit you bring. _6:19 PM_

Oratt turned around to Kuvak. "I will know tomorrow who my female is."

The minister said nothing, but the doctor could tell he was fighting envy. Oratt continued.

"You will find your female soon enough, and if we, as the humans say, play our cards right, we could find your female through mine. We know that they room together."

Kuvak raised an eyebrow. "Go on..."

"Perhaps I could find out who my female's roommate is, and then you would have Mudgirl's name."

The minister considered it. "That is a thought. It might be too forward, though. We will see. What is, is."

_**m**__**udgirl**_: So what are you up to? _6:22 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: I was simply discussing something with my roommate. And you? Other than gracing this chatroom with your presence? _6:23 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: *blushes* Well I have a good start on my oral report right now, thanks to an alien I know! Just heard my girl squeal that she is finally going to do something about her partner...and I'm finalizing the design for your tea set. ^_^ _6:24 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: That all sounds most agreeable. _6:24 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: I'm so grateful for your help! _6:24 PM_

Kuvak felt his fingers tingle. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he shook his head at all the times she had challenged his control.

_**a**__**lienman**_: It is my pleasure. _6:25 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: I'd better log for the night, Alienman. I want to finish the report before I got to bed and I have an early morning tomorrow. _6:28 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: I believe the proper response is :( I do understand though. Sleep well, Mudgirl. _6:29 PM_

…

Oratt put his briefcase down on his desk just as a shadow fell over him. The lithe dark haired girl, Pepper Blake, was standing clutching her PADDs to her chest, staring at him expectantly.

"Hello again, Ms. Blake. How may I help you?"

Pepper shifted from foot to foot, biting her lip, then sighed. "I want you to know, first of all, I've done my share of this project you assigned us a week ago. I've done my research, thorough research, and my half is almost ready to go. But my partner, to my knowledge, hasn't done a single bit of his work. He hasn't done research with me, he blew me off when I tried to confront him about it after class...I really hate to ask for this, but I don't know what else to do, Osu. It's due next week, and I only have half of my report."

He could tell she was slightly frightened, and very stressed, and he stood, staring his woman in the eye.

"I will give you an extension, another week past the deadline to get your report done. Your partner can also work alone."

He thought he saw tears well up in her eyes, and he frowned. "Do not cry, Ms. Blake. You are a good student, and you deserve an extension for your integrity."

Pepper took a deep breath in. "I should turn in my first half to you now, so you can see it's actually done."

Oratt turned away from her so she would not see him smirk. He righted his face to neutral and turned back to her. "That is acceptable," he said quietly. "Though, I will tell you I believe you already. I admire your forthrightness. Turn it in."

Pepper tapped at her PADD and the comm at Oratt's desk dinged with the message.

"Thank you, Osu Oratt. I have to go to class now, but I'll make sure I get the other half ready as soon as I can."

Oratt nodded, and as she turned to leave he stepped forward. "If you require assistance...since you do not have a partner now, you may contact me for aid."

She grinned at him. "Thank you, Osu!"

He smirked at her back as she left his office, and he looked down at her report and had it read in fifteen minutes. She was as thorough as she had promised, and he closed his eyes, contemplating Pepper Blake, now that he had a face for her.

She was slender, with big blue-green eyes and alluring dark hair. He could imagine those locks tangled around his fingers...he blinked away the thought and picked up his PADD, glancing over Pepper's report one last time.

…

Oratt walked out of his building and out to the parking lot, where his aircar was waiting at the edge of the lot. He was getting hungry and hoped Kuvak had started on supper, but he would be patient if necessary. The minister completed his classes an hour and a half before Oratt did on Tuesdays and Thursdays, making him the logical choice to start dinner. On every other day except Sunday (for which they traded off), Oratt made supper, and both professors were enjoying their differing cuisines.

He frowned as he approached his aircar. Three figures were waiting in the shadow of a nearby oak tree, and he heard their voices as he drew closer. He stepped up onto the curb and peered intently at them, and he discovered it was not three students simply talking in an empty lot. It was Osu Tos, Pepper Blake, and the boy he had assigned to be Pepper's partner. The two students were arguing, or rather the boy was making loud complaints (thankfully he was not insulting his fellow student or using profanity, or Oratt would be tossing him in the nearby dumpster for the night, consequences be damned), and Tos was apparently trying to break up their argument.

"You didn't lift a finger to help me, Marcus! I'm sorry that you're on your own now, but you bailed on me. It's your own fault that it's due next week and you have nothing."

Marcus looked as if he might slap Pepper, but Tos stepped forward and pushed the boy back.

"Get your hands off of me, Vulcan," he growled, pulling his shoulder away. Oratt stepped forward and put a heavy hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving again.

"Good evening, Mr. Fletcher," he said calmly. "Do get going before I permanently dismiss you from my class. And if I ever catch you disrespecting Ms. Blake or my colleague, I will see to it that you are expelled."

He looked mortified, and he quickly shook his head. "I didn't mean it, sir, I'm sorry..."

"You should be. Now go. Get out of my sight."

Marcus practically fled from the scene, and Pepper rolled her eyes at his retreating back and sighed.

"I swear, Osu, I _tried_ to contact him. He didn't answer any of my calls or texts, and he didn't let me talk to him after class. I don't know what his problem is."

Oratt shook his head. "That is not your concern anymore, Pepper. Where are you parked?"

Tos lifted his head. "I'll escort her to her vehicle, doctor. I'm sure you're eager to get home."

"I would rather see my pupil safely to her aircar."

Pepper shifted from foot to foot. "I'm parked over by Baker."

"Then I will walk you to Baker," Oratt said before Tos could interrupt. "Come, Ms. Blake. Walk with me."

She turned to Tos and nodded to him, thanking him for his intervention. He quietly bid her goodnight, and once more offered to walk with her.

"Osu Oratt's got this, Tos," she said with a wry grin. He nodded, though Oratt saw he looked disappointed. It made his blood rise in pitch ever so slightly, and he narrowed his eyes at his fellow professor. Tos seemingly got the hint, though his eyes never met the doctor's. He strode off towards the History building, leaving him alone with Pepper.

Baker was nearly on the other side of campus, but thankfully it was only four in the afternoon and still plenty light, despite the season, and he was relieved that she wasn't walking to her aircar in darkness. Vulcans and humans alike had warned him of the potential dangers of university campuses, of unsavory men lurking in the shadows to catch young women unawares. He would not allow it, not to his Pepper! And she was _his_ Pepper, until she told him otherwise. He hoped with all his _katra _that she would not tell him otherwise.

He was about to ask if she was attached to any males, but then remembered that she had already told him that when they first started chatting online. There was no use in asking again, unless she had found someone in that time.

"Is it not an Earth tradition for a female's male companion to walk her to her car after classes and the like?"

"Yes," she replied cheerfully. "And since I am single and not inclined towards anyone at the moment, I'm honored that you're fulfilling that role."

"No, Ms. Blake, the honor is mine," he murmured gently, giving her a gentle glance. He noted her eyes grew a bit wider and darker, and her lips parted ever so slightly. He wanted to touch those pale pink petals and kiss them, run his tongue across them...

She seemed to see where his gaze lingered, because her cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink (they were already quite pink from the cold), and her blue-green eyes were now ink-black orbs, darker than her hair. They were like wells to him, drawing him in with their depth and mystery, and he deliberately slowed his pace, just to prolong this walk with her.

She tore her gaze from him, blinking rapidly as if bringing herself out of a daze, and the thought of that pleased him greatly.

"Listen, Osu," she said suddenly, turning to him with an almost pained gaze. "I really appreciate what you did back there..."

He frowned slightly, his heart sinking at her tone. Those types of sentences were often followed by another sentence that completely contradicted what was said in the first sentence. He sighed.

"But?"

She blinked in confusion. "But what? That's it, I really appreciate what you did back there. I was walking back from the library, and he caught up with me and started freaking out over his project...where that _enthusiasm_ was three weeks ago is beyond me...anyway...thank you."

His heart swelled with hope and pride at that statement, and he quickly shoved the feelings away. "You were at the library, you said? What were you doing there, if I may ask?"

She latched eagerly onto his desire for conversation. "What else, Osu? Research! I think the next time you assign a paper like this, you should give us twice the amount of time and make us do it all ourselves. I don't think I would have learned as much as I have, if I were doing it with Marcus. Did you know that the Vulcan spleen is...what am I saying, of course you know...I'm sorry, I ramble sometimes..."

Pepper flushed and looked away, but he smirked at her, letting his voice deepen. "Whatever you discovered about the Vulcan spleen, I am sure I know it...but never apologize for your enthusiasm, Ms. Blake. I will not have it...it is far too endearing to warrant an apology."

Her flush deepened again, and he felt a sudden wave of warmth and affection pouring off of her. "No one wants to listen when I ramble. Except my sister. Everyone else tells me that if they wanted to know about Vulcan spleens, they'd look it up..."

"Their failings, not yours. The way you...spill forth with information for me is one of your many endearing qualities, Pepper Blake."

Her eyes were deep black now, glittering with joy, though he could almost sense the turbulence of her emotions just from walking beside her: anticipation, fear, hope, affection, and the most wonderful sense of glee. He could hear her heart pounding away in her chest, and he took the chance to touch her as he steered her around Baker, to the back parking lot where her aircar was waiting.

Her quick inhalation of breath forced his hand away from the small of her sweatered back where he had lightly pushed her forward, but to his satisfaction, she did not seem to mind that he had touched her. It was a daring move, he knew, and he chanced a glance sideways to see her reaction. She was flushing that lovely shade of pink and chancing a glance of her own under her dark lashes.

"How far have you come with your project, now that you are working on your own?" he asked, breaking the tense silence between them. She grinned.

"If I can get some more research in this evening, then I'll be right on schedule."

"I look forward to reading your report, including, I'm sure, the things you've discovered about the Vulcan spleen."

She laughed. "Oh, trust me, I'll make sure that's in there."

It was a disappointment to see her leave his side, but he bid her goodnight, opening her car door for her once she unlocked the vehicle. She paused before getting in and looked at him, her expression unreadable, but something instinctual, deep inside him, said to stay, to lean forward, to not break her gaze...he was affecting her, but for good or ill, he wasn't quite sure.

"Good night, Osu," she murmured, staring intently at him. "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"And you, Ms. Blake," he replied, and he allowed himself a small smirk. "Until our next meeting."

Her pupils bloomed at that, and he held her gaze a little longer than was necessary before nodding solemnly at her and turning away. Perhaps he would ask her tonight what she thought of him and this chance meeting outside the classroom. Perhaps this was the first step towards making Pepper Blake his wife.


	6. Asking for Advice

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**mudgirl**_: Hey, Alienman! How was your day? _6:39 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: It was quite agreeable. And you? How is your report coming along? _6:39 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: Since I have the best help in the world, swimmingly! Want to see a bit of it? _6:40 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: By all means! _6:40 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: ^_^ _attachment 6:40 PM_

Kuvak smirked to himself as he read over the few paragraphs she had sent him, and he glanced over at Oratt, who had been quietly pleased with himself since learning of his female's identity.

_**a**__**lienman**_: This is excellent work, Mudgirl. I am sure Osu Kuvak will be very pleased with it. _6:45 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I hope so. He's a good teacher, and I want it to be good work. _6:45 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: It is a hopeful thing you see for the future of Earth. It pleases me that you are so optimistic. _6:46 PM_

…

_**starsandstitches**_: Osu, I think this book might be wrong. _6:43 PM_

_**Osu**_: Why is that? _6:44 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Well...first off, it says Vulcans purr when they receive pleasure. Is that true? _6:45 PM_

_**Osu**_: Yes, we do purr when we receive pleasure. Much the same way you moan when, say, someone is giving you an excellent massage. _6:46 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Ok, just making sure! *blushing hard* _6:47 PM_

_**Osu**_: I have made you blush? _6:47 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Sorry, it's just the talk about moaning...I'm afraid to confirm the next fact, so I'll just take the book's word for it. _6:48 PM_

_**Osu**_: No, question everything, stars. Speak your mind. What is the next fact that you wish to ask on? _6:49 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: *blushing* Seriously? _6:50 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am not jesting. _6:50 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Purring and...ok...*sigh* if you insist. _6:51 PM_

_**Osu**_: I do. You need to have a clear understanding of the material. _6:51 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Prepare yourself for the most awkward question ever...what's the average length of the Vulcan lok? _6:53 PM_

Oratt stared at the screen, feeling his face turn bright green. Kuvak noticed and asked what was wrong, but the doctor shook his head and closed his eyes, groaning inwardly at the direction his thoughts were going.

_**Osu**_: Approximately 8 inches. Usually longer. _6:54 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: You rock, you know that? Thank you for answering it directly. I know it's awkward, but Osu Oratt asked for a thorough analysis...I can't imagine what he'll think when he gets to the reproduction part of my report. _6:55 PM_

_You have no idea, Pepper, what I am thinking_, he thought to himself. _It is against propriety that I share that with you, unless..._ He leaned in and placed his tingling fingers against the keys.

_**Osu**_: He will be pleased that you were on point. _6:56 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: You know that is a massive length of a...lok. _6:56 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am aware that the human male does not have such an advantage. _6:57 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Listen to you! Ha ha ha! It's only an advantage if the man in question knows how to use such a massive weapon. _6:57 PM_

_**Osu**_: A good point. If you ever have the opportunity, you would find Vulcan men to be attentive and giving in all aspects of a relationship. It is only logical to be devoted to one's mate. _6:58 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I like your outlook. You said you were single, right? _6:59 PM_

_**Osu**_: Yes, I am unbonded. _6:59 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: :( I wish you had someone. _6:59 PM_

_**Osu**_: You are...sweet, as you humans say. Worry not about me, stars, I will find my woman soon enough. And I am sure one day soon, a man will sweep you off your feet and take you for himself. _7:00 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: LOL If I were a fairy-tale princess, perhaps! _7:00 PM_

…

_**mudgirl**_: Alienman, stars just said something, and I swear she's fibbing! _6:56 PM_

_**alienman**_: What is it that she has said? _6:57 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: She said a Vulcan...she called it a lok...averages 8 inches and larger... _6:58 PM_

Kuvak swallowed hard and turned to Oratt. "What are you telling your female? How did the size of a lok come up in conversation?"

Without looking back, Oratt replied, "We are working on a comparative biology report."

Kuvak blinked. "A rather detailed one."

He turned to the screen.

_**a**__**lienman**_: That is correct. _7:00 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Oh my...oh...wow... _7:01 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: It is truth. How is your roommate doing on her report? _7:01 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: She was really happy that her professor gave her an extension. Apparently her partner was a lazy jerk who didn't do his share of the research. But now she's finding all sorts of stuff...she says you purr when you're pleased. _7:02 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: Yes, we are descended from feline creatures. _7:03 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: ^_^ That's adorable! _7:03 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: I am pleased that pleases you so. Do you have any other questions about your oral report, or shall we speak of other things? _7:03 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I actually think I have a handle on my report. Thanks to you! I actually want to know more about this purring thing...have you ever purred, Alienman? _7:04 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: No one has touched me in such a way to make me want to purr...so no. _7:04 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: That is so sad! I hope you get your purr on soon, Alienman...you are the sweetest person I know and very caring...It drives me crazy that no one has given back to you what you seem to give. _7:05 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: There is something I wish to talk to you about, Mudgirl. _7:06 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: Is it about purring? :) _7:06 PM_

_**alienman**_: I wish it were. I find myself...conflicted. Two days ago, I received a message that a woman was being sent to me, that I am to take as my wife. I am disagreeable to this, as I have my sights set on another. What do you think I should do? _7:08 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Well...who's sending this woman? _7:08 PM_

_**alienman**_: My clan mother. It is our way. We are usually bonded at seven to the one we will marry, but I was never bonded. I never wished for one, and this woman is not what I desire. She is what I should desire. She is from a formidable and influential clan, she is aesthetically pleasing, she is coolly logical and calm. But I do not want her. _7:09 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: :( Have you met her before? _7:10 PM_

_**alienman**_: No. What do you propose I do, Mudgirl? _7:11 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Sweetie, if you like another person, then the only thing you can do is send this woman away. It wouldn't be fair to your or her if you had your eyes on another person and then married her. _7:11 PM_

_**alienman**_: It is the way of our people, my clan mother has deemed her a logical match for me. _7:12 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Then show your clan mother the woman you have your heart set on! Make a case for the logic of her! This is the first I'm hearing of it and we've talked everyday for months...have you told your Mom? _7:12 PM_

_**alienman**_: I have not. _7:12 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: Then you should! _7:13 PM_

_**alienman:**_ You are very logical, Mudgirl. In all our correspondence, you have given me good advice. I am very pleased to know you, even in this way. If I ever find you, you will be richly rewarded for this. _7:14 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: *blushing hard* You are such a sweetheart, Alienman! *hearts* _7:15 PM_

…

_**starsandstitches**_: Osu, if I tell you a secret, will you swear not to tell it? _7:05 PM_

_**Osu**_: You have my silence, stars. You know I would never betray your trust. _7:05 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I don't know what to do with myself, Osu. I've fallen for someone I shouldn't, and I don't know what to do about it. _7:06 PM_

_**Osu**_: Who have you fallen for? _7:06 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: My professor. Osu Oratt. _7:07 PM_

Oratt clicked off their chat screen and opened an email to his clan mother. He typed furiously for a moment and then returned to the chat screen.

_**Osu**_: I see no reason why you shouldn't pursue this. You are only his student for three more weeks, and then you will be off to graduate. There is no impropriety. Does he know yet? _7:08 PM_

He sent the message and then typed like mad on the other screen. He had hit send on that message before she had replied on the chat window. His clan mother was advised that all attempts at an arranged mating would end in embarrassment, as he would dispatch the female on the next shuttle, perhaps before she landed on Earth.

_**starsandstitches**_: You really don't see a problem with it? _7:09 PM_

_**Osu**_: I do not. Does he know? If he does not, when will you express it to him? _7:10 PM_

He sent the message and then steepled his fingers before him, leaning forward, not daring to blink.

_**starsandstitches**_: How can I tell him? He'd probably be disgusted by any sort of come-on from a student. _7:10 PM_

_**Osu**_: stars, do not think like that. You are everything he could want and more. _7:11 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: But how do I even begin? _7:12 PM_

_**Osu**_: Simply tell him, in private, that you are attracted to him and you wish to be his mate. He will guide you through the rest. _7:12 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Just like that? _7:13 PM_

_**Osu**_: Just like that. _7:13 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: And to think, Valentine's Day is next week. _7:14 PM_

_**Osu**_: If you wish to approach him in the Vulcan way...it is a simple matter. _7:15 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: How so? _7:15 PM_

_**Osu**_: I will send you a file to read. If you have questions on the protocols, please let me know. _7:16 PM_

Oratt brought up the file on the Vulcan water ritual and attached it to the chat.

_**Osu**_: I do no think anyone has ever done this ritual for him...it may influence him greatly. _Attachment 7:17 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: On a sort of related note...do you think Osu Oratt will be looking for any mating rituals in this report? It's biology...that bleeds into culture, but I think that would be overkill, don't you? And besides, I don't know anything about Vulcan mating rituals, other than what you've just sent me. _7:19 PM_

_**Osu**_: Oratt is most likely looking for a purely biological analysis. However, if he does assign a cultural analysis, by all means, use the document I just sent you. _7:20 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Why water? _7:20 PM_

_**Osu**_: Water is rare on my planet, stars. It is precious, prized, an indispensable resource over which hundreds of wars were fought. For a woman to offer a man water is to say to him that she will see to his needs, no matter what happens. It is a profound gesture, and that is why you should never hand a Vulcan man something to eat or drink. For a bonded male, he would most likely not think anything of it, but for one who is suggestible...he would take that as a symbol of your devotion, and act accordingly. _7:21 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: So...an acceptance of my "marriage proposal"? Just..."yes, I'll be your husband?" _7:22 PM_

_**Osu**_: That is exactly what it is, stars. Oratt will be a fortunate man the day you present him with the water. _7:22 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: You think so? _7:23 PM_

_**Osu**_: I know so. He would be a fool not to accept...he will accept. _7:24 PM_


	7. Where My Loyalties Lie

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

Oratt stepped into the room, glancing around at his students before sitting down. "Please give me your reports, and then turn to page 262, and begin reading while I study your projects."

He heard his com beeping as the reports filtered into his system. He sat in long silence, forcing himself to save Pepper's report for last. He sent them back one after another and he only glanced up to see their groans as they saw their grades. When the rest of the class had been graded, only then did he allow himself the pleasure of reading Pepper's project.

He noted she was staring at him with anticipation and worry, perhaps concerned about the way everyone else was looking at their PADDs. He smirked slightly and held her gaze for a moment longer than necessary, and she blinked, her blue-green eyes darkening.

He turned back to her report and read it over, flushing at her description of Vulcan genitalia. He was sure now that Pepper was his little starsnstitches, and he finished the report with a pleased expression, glancing up at her. She was still staring, but he let his expression soften.

_You did well_, he commented on her report. _Stay after class, if you would please_.

He sent her the report with high marks and his commentary, and he watched as he received it. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him with a bright grin. He nodded and looked down at his PADD in order to distract himself from his tingling fingers. He thoroughly enjoyed the sight of her smiling at him, and he felt warm and contented as he moved on with the class.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, the students got up and filed out quickly. It pleased Oratt that his students were not lingering today. He went to his desk and sat, watching carefully as the one student he wished to stay approached his desk.

"Yes, Osu Oratt, you wanted to see me?"

"I did. Your report is remarkably detailed, and you turned it in much sooner than expected." He leaned back to look more fully upon her. "I am pleased. You received the highest marks in the class."

She gasped in delight, making his fingertips tingle even harder, and she bounced a little in her glee. "Sorry, Osu, but...wow! I worked really hard on it, and I'm glad you liked it. I think the most interesting thing I learned was that you purr...like giant cats, right?"

He considered stopping himself from purring, but decided to anyway, to humor her. "Yes, we are descendants of-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door, and he called for the visitor to enter, glaring at whoever had dared interrupt his time with Pepper. It was his fellow professor, Tos of Shi'Kahr, and the scrawny Vulcan approached Pepper with what looked like a very satisfied expression.

"I have something for you, Ms. Blake," he said, his voice low. Oratt narrowed his eyes at the seductive tone in the other man's voice. He knew that tone...it displeased him to hear it directed at Pepper, and not from his own mouth.

"Yes, Osu?" she said, her blue-green eyes bright with interest.

Tos reached into the interior pocket of his robe and pulled out a credit chip. He let his hand linger there, not fully extending it to her, making Pepper step to him. "This is the payment in full for the last project I commissioned, and the full payment for the one you are working on now."

Pepper stepped forward, and Oratt winced. She was unfamiliar with Vulcan seduction methods, it was obvious, but Oratt saw what she could not. He knew what would come next and he stood when he saw he was correct. The rabid _sehlat_ let his fingertip brush with Peppers as he exchanged the chip, the Vulcan version of licking one's lips or winking.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to pay for the current project until it was done," she protested, eying the chip.

"As you have told me, T'Sai, but your work has great merit and that should be rewarded."

She paused a long moment, then nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I'll have that other robe to you in about a week, ok?"

"Very well, Ms. Blake," Tos purred, and she offered him a smile.

"Anyway," she murmured. "I need to go. I've got studying to do, and a robe to finish. Osu, aren't you helping with the Valentine's Day Ball? I read about that on the campus news network."

"Yes," he replied with a smirk. "I have been commissioned to help."

"As have I," Tos interjected. Oratt glared at him. "I assume we will see you there?"

"Well, I was going to ask Osu Oratt if he wanted me to help him. I could even bring my sister."

Oratt frowned. "Do you live with your sister?"

"Yes," she said with a confused look on her face. "Her name is Ivy. We're fraternal twins."

"My cousins are fraternal twins," Oratt mused out loud, and smirked inwardly at the way she hung on his every word. "One of them works here at the university. Osu Sirak."

"Oh my sister Ivy had him! He has...kind of golden eyes, doesn't he?"

"He does."

Tos stepped forward. "Your sister, Ivy, has done work for his brother as well. I believe Sirak recommended her to Sorak."

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, Sorak was over at the house last night. He commissioned a Vulcan tea set from her. It's really pretty. He seemed pleased with it, and last night he asked her to do a meditation lamp and an IDIC I think..."

"Yes, I was unable to attend last night, as my work called me away, but he did speak to me today and showed me the work she had made him. Very well done, and Sorak was most pleased."

Oratt cleared his throat, displeased at being left out of the conversation, even more so that Tos was even here. "You said you were leaving, were you not, Ms. Blake?" he said, and she turned to him with a bright smile.

"Well, I don't have to leave right away...is there anything else, Osu?"

"I would be very pleased if you helped me set up the Valentine's Day Ball. Feel free to bring your sister as well. Is she currently enrolled in a Government class?"

"Yes!" Pepper exclaimed, grinning. "She has Osu Kuvak, and between you and me," she lowered her voice, "I think she thinks he's cute as a button."

Oratt smirked. "Osu Kuvak will be helping me set up the ball. I am sure he would be pleased to see your sister there."

Tos glanced over his shoulder at Oratt. "I will walk with you, T'Sai, if you are agreeable." 

She paused again, and Oratt noted she looked uncomfortable again. "All right," she said, finally acquiescing. "But I need to talk to Osu for a moment, alone. It's about my grade."

The doctor brightened as Tos left the room, and he noticed with even more delight that his door didn't have a window, so he couldn't watch them. He turned to Pepper with eager anticipation, and she fiddled with her bag, avoiding his gaze. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and looked up at him under her lashes. "_You _want me to help you with the setup for the ball?"

"Yes," he said truthfully. "If you do not wish to go, you are under no obligation to help."

"No, if _you _want me to go, I'll go," she muttered, keeping her voice down. She obviously remembered the strength of Vulcan hearing from her research. "I have no other reason to be there than to help you."

He stared at her, weighing her words. They pleased him, but he was left slightly confused.

"What are you saying, Pepper?"

She looked up at him, her blue-green eyes blazing with fear as her cheeks flushed pink, and she looked away.

"Just telling you where my loyalties lie," she said very quickly, then shrugged and backed away. "I'll see you there, then! Have a good evening, Osu."

"And you, Pepper."

She scampered away, leaving his blood rising in heat. _Where my loyalties lie_... He allowed himself a small smile.

…

Kuvak listened to another oral report on Vulcan's influence on foreign policy and gave the young man a fair grade. He had done well, not as detailed as he might have liked, but well enough. The boy sat down, and he called Ivy Blake to the front and leaned back to listen to her report.

His eyes widened and his fingertips started tingling when she recited line for line the paragraph Mudgirl had shared with him over the comm, and he swallowed thickly, watching with bated breath as she continued her report. He was enthralled, captured by her vision of Earth's future, as she imagined a great Federation and peace throughout the galaxy.

"Well done, Ms. Blake," he said quietly as she passed him to go back to her seat. "Full marks."

She turned abruptly and stared at him with the most endearing expression of excitement, and he called her back as the buzzer rang and the class filed out.

"Very well done, Ms. Blake. I especially enjoyed your analysis of new trade routes and inter-stellar law. Quite impressive."

She grinned at his feet and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, thank you, Osu!" He smirked and tilted his head, suppressing the purr that threatened to erupt from his throat.

"Look at me," he commanded gently before he could stop himself, and she looked at him, her blue-green eyes wide. "I am helping set up the Valentine's Day Ball next week, and I would be pleased if-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door, and he glared at his visitor, which turned out to be Sorak. However, Soval's aide was not here to see him. He was here for Ivy.

"Sorak!" she exclaimed as he entered, "I didn't expect to see you today. Did I forget something from last night?"

Kuvak stood, frowning.

"_I_ forgot something at your home last night, Ivy, and Sirak told me this was your class last period. I waited outside but was concerned when you did not come out." He stepped forward to her. "This is your last class of the day is it not?"

"It is." She cleared her throat. "This is my teacher Osu Kuvak."

Sorak raised the _ta'al_ to him. "Minister...it is...appreciable to see you in person."

Kuvak returned the _ta'al_, staring coldly at Sorak. "And you, Sorak," he said neutrally.

"I made a tea set for Sorak a few weeks ago. I was really proud of it, but he commissioned some more things for me to do. So once more unto the wheel!"

Kuvak smirked at her brightness and nodded. "As I was saying, Ms. Blake, I would greatly appreciate your assistance in setting up the Valentine's Day Ball."

"You should come," Sorak urged her, and Kuvak suddenly wished he could reach out and nerve-pinch the diplomatic aide for interrupting his conversation. "I will be there as well, as will Osu Tos, from the History department."

"Oh, yeah! Tos commissioned a robe from Pepper a few weeks ago. I think he also asked for another one, but I can't be sure." She shrugged at both of them, then turned fully to Sorak. "What'd you forget?"

"I left my satchel under your desk, Ivy." He put his hands up as if to say "silly me".

"Oh! You know I didn't even see that."

"It is no matter. I thought I would walk you home, and perhaps, since Osu Tos also had business with your sister, I could treat us all to dinner."

The stylus in Kuvak's hand bent around his finger. Ivy didn't notice, but when he looked up, he saw Sorak eying him smugly.

"I think we can," his student said brightly. "I have a lot of work to do, though, so it can't be long."

"If it is my things that would take you away from dinner quickly, as I said last night there is no rush on any of them."

"No, Osu, I have another tea set that has been commissioned. A gold and red one, and the gold came in this morning before school."

Sorak blinked, and he glanced at Kuvak who was staring down at him.

Ivy's gaze flicked between them, and she turned to Kuvak. "Well, I'm really glad you liked my report! I'll see you tomorrow, Osu! And I think Pepper will agree when I say we'd be honored to help you with the Valentine's Day Ball!"

She waved cheerily at him, her smile warming him to his core, and he watched as she strode out of the classroom with Sorak at her side, and he had to suppress a growl.

…

"We have to do something about this, Oratt," he growled as the doctor chopped vegetables. Kuvak was pacing in the kitchen, his eyes tracing an invisible line over the tile floor. "I cannot _stand_ the thought...what do we do?"

"We will find an answer, minister," Oratt assured him, though Kuvak noted his own tone was rather shaky. "We will have to come forth to them soon, or we will surely lose them."

"I am now perfectly aware that our silence may mean our loss. I am not agreeable to that, Oratt, not at all."

"Nor am I, Kuvak. We cannot dispatch them...but we can-"

The door bell rang and Kuvak turned to answer it, opening the door he saw the formidable Vulcan woman that his clan mother had chosen for him. She held up the glass of water, and he shut the doorin her face, locked it, and walked back down the hall.

"Who was it?'

"That...female." He sat at his comm terminal. "There is much to do, Oratt, and the first thing I must do is contact my mother to let her know of my refusal of that woman, and of my prospective mate."

"Indeed." Oratt turned to his com and frowned. "What does Tos have in this? He dislikes humans..." He sighed and typed out a message to his Pepper.

"It appears Tos has found a human he is agreeable to," Kuvak sighed. "It is a shame that human is your Pepper."

"And that my cousin sees a mate in your Ivy. It is a disagreeable arrangement...one we will remedy."

_**A/N: sensara**_**: **_Well, well, well, look at Pepper, being all bold! And we have a title drop!_

_**fameanon: **:C why u no like Tos? Tos is...sooo cuuute! So...he so adorable I could cry!_

_**sensara: **Then by all means, marry him. -_-_


	8. Meet the Competition

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

Kuvak turned as he heard his Ivy's voice coming down the hall, and he immediately abandoned his work at one of the pillars, smirking in victory as Oratt distracted Sorak with a question, allowing him to greet his beloved first.

"Ms. Blake," he said with as much warmth as he could muster. He also nodded politely to Pepper. "Ms. Blake. I believe Osu Oratt could use your assistance."

"He has Sorak," Tos protested, appearing at Kuvak's shoulder. "Pepper, would you assist me with these streamers, please?"

Kuvak smirked and waved his hand at two young men lingering in the corner. "Go aid Osu Tos," he said firmly, and they moved as if a fire had been lit under them. "There, Ms. Blake, he no longer requires you. Oratt is over there."

The doctor moved away from Sorak without even finishing his conversation. "How did you do that?" he whispered to Kuvak in Vulcan.

"The promise of extra credit given to failing students," he mumbled in reply, guiding Ivy to a branch of heart shaped foil garlands.

"I am going to need aid hanging these. Are you agreeable to aiding me?" the minister asked Ivy. "I also brought this." He held out a large sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe? That is a Christmas tradition," she protested, and as she reached out to take it from him, he moved it so it was hanging over their heads.

"I think it more logical for such a symbol to hang during your people's celebration of romance and affection...do you not? It is the season for kissing, and this is your symbolism and tradition." He looked up at the green sprig. " I am under the mistletoe...for Valentine's Day."

Ivy giggled. "Wow...you know, that actually makes so much more sense! Brilliant, Osu! Bravo!"

He smirked at her, and stayed still as she leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Her lips were soft and warm, and a rush of excitement ripped down into his core.

"See?" he purred, "it is much more logical to hang it now."

She nodded and held the ladder for him, and he climbed it, taking the mistletoe with him. "Be careful, Osu," she warned, and he glanced down at her, his expression softening. "We wouldn't want you to fall."

"No, we would not," Sorak said, appearing at her shoulder. "How are you this morning, Ms. Blake?"

"Oh, I'm lovely. And you?"

"She is busy helping me," Kuvak interjected, holding out his hand for the heart garland. She handed it to him, and he made sure his fingertips brushed hers as she passed it.

He was pleased when their fingertips touched slightly. He saw her jump a little, and her eyes seemed to darken. She turned to grab more of the garland as he tacked up the first.

"I know how to help make this more efficient." Sorak said blandly, and he gathered all the garlands up off the floor.

"How is that?" she asked.

He placed them carefully around her neck, smirking at her. "Allow me to demonstrate." He grabbed her at her hips and lifted her up over his head, carefully placing her legs on either side of his neck so she was riding his shoulders.

Ivy squealed a little and giggled. "Sorak!"

"Now you can hand Kuvak the garlands with ease," he said, sounding inordinately pleased with himself, and he gripped her thighs to keep her balanced.

Kuvak felt his expression twist into displeasure as he glanced down at Sorak, who seemed quite content with Ivy's thighs gently pressing his ears. The thought and sight of it made his blood boil, but he schooled his expression and took more of the garland from Ivy.

Oratt deliberately brushed his hand across Pepper's back as he reached over her for more streamers, and he smirked as she gasped ever so slightly and stared at him with dark eyes. He took a moment to hold her gaze, seemingly capturing her with his stare as the streamer lay momentarily forgotten on the table.

She giggled nervously and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear, turning back to the table. "I'm not in your way, am I, Osu?"

"Not at all," he purred, reaching around her towards the plastic hearts on the supply table. She reached for the same box, and he momentarily lost all logic as she gently took his hand and put it on the hearts he was reaching for.

"There," she said, turning towards him. They were remarkably close... "That was what you were reaching for, right?"

Oratt placed his other hand on hers; with his left arm wrapped around her back and his right crossing her front, it was almost as if he were holding her, and he marveled at how she seemed quite content with this.

"Yes," he replied. He lifted the heart from the box with their hands entwining so that the heart was between them. "I researched this image when I found it had significance in Earth culture." He squeezed her hand ever so slightly, delighting in the sound of her quiet gasp. "Some have thought it was the curve a woman's bottom, but after some more extensive research it actually is the shape of two anatomical hearts bound together. I celebrate this symbolism, because it is how Vulcans celebrate their marriages, their...bondmates...heart to heart, mind to mind...bound." He blinked, taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth slightly trying to will himself to tell her the truth, that he was Osu.

He watched her pupils bloom to inky wells, and he smirked in victory, letting his guard drop, daring to feel her out. He was hit full force with her scent, her rosy aroma, and it settled into his nasal cavity like an exotic perfume. He flared his nostrils to breathe more of it in, and he noted her gaze flicked down to his lips at least three times. He would have to research this phenomenon...

"Hey, once you two are done with your staring contest, could you hand me that box, please?" one of the boys asked, breaking the moment, and he threw the student a cold gaze, shoving the box towards him. Pepper was blushing by the time he looked back to her, but he let his expression be gentle again.

"Now, let us hang these symbols, hm?"

She grinned nervously and started handing him the hearts, and he noted she looked around the ballroom at everyone else, perhaps to see if anyone was watching. Tos was staring at her from across the room, and she smiled politely at him and nodded, then turned back to him, leaning against the ladder, holding it down with her weight.

"The Vulcan heart is gray, isn't it?" she mused aloud. "If I remember that report correctly..."

"It is, and it sits in my body in the same place your human liver would sit."

"But the truth of the heart rests in the Vulcan _katra_," Tos said; he had crossed the room and was standing behind them. "That is something I am sure the books of biology did not mention."

"What's a _katra_?" Pepper asked.

"It is something that stirs in a Vulcan when he is in the presence of she who would be his mate, and with fortune, it stirs her as well. It is the soul, the living essence of a Vulcan," Tos added, holding his head high. "Once stirred, a Vulcan man is not easily dissuaded, Pepper."

"So, a stirring is a...crush?"

Oratt came down from the ladder. "More than that, Pepper, it is a call that stirs us profoundly, so profoundly we would fight and..." he turned to Tos, "kill before we allow another man to come between us and our mates. The film of logic is pierced and the primal madness we work so hard to suppress comes to the surface."

Tos stepped up to him. "Yes, Pepper, the doctor is correct. Though we do hope in our most logical moments that it does not come to that."

Oratt turned back to her. "I would speak to you now about this decoration over here..."

Pepper glanced between both men. "Ok...it feels like something is going on between the two of you..."

Tos raised an eyebrow. "All is well, T'Sai. I beg that you save a dance for me this evening. I must go now, but will be here tonight. Will you do so?"

She paused, then shrugged. "Sure, Tos..."

Oratt glared at Tos' retreating back, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked down in amazement and saw Pepper's delicate fingers wrapped around the top of his arm, and the concern in her eyes was making him feel warm...

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It is nothing, Pepper. May I also beg for a dance?"

She giggled and leaned forward, her warm breath causing sparks to shoot down his spine. "You can have three," she whispered in his ear. She leaned back and almost looked mortified at her audacity, until he smirked and leaned forward in return.

"I look forward to it," he purred, and he delighted in the way she trembled.

Ivy looked down at the top of Sorak's head and asked to be put down, and he lifted her hips and brought her down to the floor.

"Thank you, Sorak," she said politely, then turned to Kuvak. "Are you coming to the dance tonight?"

"I am. Do you have an escort?" Kuvak asked before Sorak could get words out of his mouth.

"No," she replied with the smallest of sighs.

"Will you allow me to escort you? Unofficially, of course."

"I-yeah I think that would be ok." She grinned at him.

Kuvak bowed his head, and then turned to his rival. "Come, Sorak, we must speak. I could use your assistance."

"Of course, minister." Sorak nodded to Ivy and followed Kuvak to what he was sure was going to be a displeasing conversation.

_**A/N: fameanon: **We're almost there, people! It's almost Singles Awareness Day!_

_**sensara: **You mean Valentine's Day Candy Goes on Sale Eve?_

_**fameanon: **Yeah, that!_


	9. The Big Reveal

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**mudgirl**_: Alienman, are you there? _7:33 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: I am, Mudgirl...do you wish to talk? _7:33 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: I do. There's a dance tonight...Kuvak asked to be my unofficial escort...what do you think about that? _7:34 PM_

_**alienman**_: Osu Kuvak is an honorable man. I believe you will enjoy your evening. _7:34 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: So...it doesn't bother you or anything? _7:36 PM_

Kuvak blinked rapidly at her words, frowning in confusion. And then he understood. She felt guilty going out with him, because she thought Alienman was a different man altogether. He smirked in victory.

_**a**__**lienman**_: Mudgirl, I will enjoy this night, because I know that you will be out, having a good time at this dance. Go and dance, and enjoy yourself. I will be nearer than you think. _7:38 PM_

_**m**__**udgirl**_: I don't understand. Are you going to be at the dance? _7:38 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: I am always close by if you need to talk. Remember that, Mudgirl. _7:39 PM_

_**mudgirl**_: I have to go and finish getting ready. I'm having a glass of wine with my sister before we leave. Have a good night, Alienman! Maybe we'll talk when I get back. _7:40 PM_

_**a**__**lienman**_: Have an agreeable night. _7:40 PM_

…

_**starsandstitches**_: Hey, Osu...can we talk? I really need your advice. _7:31 PM_

_**Osu**_: How may I be of assistance? _7:31 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Oh God, Osu, I feel like I'm 12 again or something...I promised Oratt 3 dances, and I don't know how I'm going to get through them all! _7:32 PM_

_**Osu**_: You do not feel affection for him? _7:32 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: That's just it, I feel a little too much affection for him! I cannot believe I actually put my hand on his...and then he stared at me, probably thinking I was an idiot or something... _7:33 PM_

_**Osu**_: He was surprised. You do realize Vulcan hands are very sensitive. _7:34 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: O_O Oh no...did I do something wildly inappropriate? _7:34 PM_

_**Osu**_: You did not know, and I am sure he knows this. He was probably in shock because no woman has touched him so intimately before. He probably enjoyed it. _7:35 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: So I haven't made an absolute fool of myself? _7:35 PM_

_**Osu**_: No, however...and this is by far more serious...you have made an advance to him. _7:36 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: What do you mean? _7:36 PM_

_**Osu**_: Touching a Vulcan's hands, holding them, that is...it would be as if you were to walk up to a human man and kiss him on the lips. If he did not jerk his hands back, then consider that the equivalent of kissing you back. _7:37 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Really? Seriously? Wow...I'm kind of getting the vibe that he might like me back...am I crazy? _7:38 PM_

_**Osu**_: As I have told you, you are attractive and intelligent, everything he could want. If he refuses you, he has surely taken leave of his logic. _7:38 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I've had this song on my mind since I saw him today. _attachment 7:39 PM_

Oratt leaned back and listened to it, pleased at the romantic lilt, and he closed his eyes, taking it in. He was unfamiliar with both the song and the artist, a woman named Adele, but apparently the original was by a man named Bob Dylan. He did not know of that artist either. The song, entitled _"Make You Feel My Love_", was an apt tribute to the devotion he felt for her, and the thought that she felt the same way about him...

_**Osu**_: It is a tribute to him? _7:41 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: Yes. _7:41 PM_

Oratt smirked in victory, closing his eyes as he listened to the song again.

_**starsandstitches**_: You're not upset, are you? _7:44 PM_

_**Osu**_: No, simply listening to the song again. It is very pleasant. _7:45 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: You're sure? _7:45 PM_

_**Osu**_: Why would I be upset? _7:46 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I was worried for a second...you didn't reply for almost 3 minutes. _7:47 PM_

_**Osu**_: As I said, I was listening to the song again. I enjoyed it, and I'm sure Oratt will as well. _7:47 PM_

_**starsandstitches**_: I have to go, Osu. Talk to you later? _7:48 PM_

_**Osu**_: I am sure you will. _7:48 PM_

He watched her sign out, and he smirked. Tonight, he would tell her at last that he was Osu, and the song she had shared would be how he did it. He stood and went to his room. He passed Kuvak, who was wearing his gold and red robes in front of the hallway mirror. Oratt paused, looking at him preen in the mirror. He smirked, as it seemed they were both of the same mind.

…

Kuvak and Oratt both stood just outside the door to the hall, discretely watching the student's file in. In the distance they saw Pepper and Ivy walking down the sidewalk. Kuvak smirked and walked toward the pair.

"I thought we would wait until they got to the line." Oratt said catching up with his friend.

"Why wait?" Kuvak retorted and quickened his pace.

Oratt raised an eyebrow in reluctant agreement, but his gaze softened as his eyes found Pepper, dressed simply in a dusky purple gown. His mouth watered at the sight, and he offered her his elbow so they could walk in together.

"How are you this evening?" he purred. She giggled.

"Giddy as a schoolgirl," she whispered in reply, and he smirked.

Ivy gently hooked her arm with Kuvak's, giving him a polite smile, and he steered her clear of the crowd around the food table, then set her down with the promise of returning with drinks. He paused and spoke briefly with Oratt, asking him to ward off Sorak, should he wander that way.

Oratt sat down next to Pepper and regarded her again. "Your dress...it is a special shade of purple, and you look very beautiful. The color is very becoming on you, especially with your hair."

Pepper sat so straight it gave the appearance she was floating out of the chair. "Thank you, Osu! I made it."

Oratt shook his head. "Incredible. When Kuvak returns, would you be adverse to us having our first dance?"

"Not at all! I'd like that."

As he nodded Kuvak appeared with the beverages. "I will return, Kuvak." He held up a finger to Pepper. "One moment, please."

Oratt walked up to the gentleman in charge of the music and whispered into this ear. The young man nodded and Oratt gestured for Pepper to come to him, and she obeyed.

"This song is almost over," she whispered as he led her out onto the floor.

Oratt nodded. "I am aware, but we can continue the dance once the next song starts."

Pepper took the hand he held out to her, and she gasped as he pulled her closer than she thought he might. They started to sway together, and for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from his warm brown eyes.

Kuvak considered Ivy for a moment. "You look pleasing, but your eyes...you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

Ivy smiled at him and shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

Kuvak nodded absentmindedly. "Are you seeing anyone, Ivy?"

She shook her head. "Yes. No...I'm sorry, no...well, it's complicated..."

He frowned. "I see..."

She shook her head. "I think this is a little...improper for me to ask...but you're the only Vulcan I can talk to about this...I have a Vulcan friend I've been talking to for months...and I...I'm in love with him...that's why I said it was complicated. I've flirted but...I don't know...I think he has eyes for someone else."

"Did you start this relationship online?"

"Yes...one of its many complications."

"Did you, perhaps, create a tea set for him? One with gold leaf?"

She gasped. "How did you know?"

Kuvak felt a rush of relief. "Do not be so sure that he has eyes for someone else. I know who you are speaking of...you should tell him how you feel."

Ivy blinked. "Really?"

He leaned in and stared her down, smirking as her eyes softened. "Yes, Ivy. Tell him. As soon as possible."

Ivy grinned, and pulled her small PADD from her purse. "I don't mean to be rude, Osu Kuvak...excuse me. I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick."

Kuvak leaned back and took a sip of his drink. Within moments he heard his own PADD beep from the inner lining of his breast pocket. He pulled it out.

_**mudgirl**_: ...I'm at the Valentine's Day Ball...and I wish we could dance together. I don't want to not say it, and I already feel myself chickening out...I hope this doesn't change anything if you have your eye on someone else, and we can always talk...but...I have deep feelings for you, Alienman. I would like to meet you and learn about what it means to be a Vulcan's mate. Yeah...I love you, a sight unseen. _8:20 PM_

Kuvak stood and walked out the of the ballroom from the backdoor.

_**alienman**_: I am at the ball, Mudgirl. Standing outside, if you leave from the back door. Come to me. _8:21 PM_

…

Kuvak waited outside in the cool winter air, breathing in and out to calm himself. He made sure he was facing away from the door, and he smirked as it opened.

"Alienman?" he heard her whisper, and he nodded, turning around. Her eyes glittered with confusion, but he stepped forward and gently touched her cheek.

"My dearest, sweetest little Mudgirl," he purred, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. "Ivy Blake...you truly love me?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "It was _you_? All along, it was you?"

"Yes, from that very first day in autumn...I commissioned the tea set, the red one with gold leaf. I laid my _katra_ bare before you, and it seems I made the right move."

Ivy gasped slightly. She stood a bit straighter, her eyes a bit wider. "I can't believe this...it was you all along!"

The corner of Kuvak's curled upward. He took another step toward her, his head cocking to the side, "I am Alienman, and you are my Mudgirl. Does that please you?"

She pounced upward wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest, "I'm...kind of overwhelmed! I've had a huge crush on you since we started chatting and getting to know each other...I never in my wildest dreams thought that you...were YOU!"

He smirked and stroked her hair, holding her close to his body, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. His hands wandered slowly down her back, exploring her clothed flesh, and she leaned back enough for him to nuzzle her, pleading silently for a kiss.

She granted it to him, sealing her pretty lips over his, and he buried his hands in her hair, inhaling her scent (which reminded him of his favorite tea). "Now will you be mine, Ivy? Sorak has been eying you, and I confess, I am...uneasy about leaving you in an unbonded state."

She narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Why would I leave my dear Alienman for Sorak?"

"You swear you will not leave me?" he whispered. She nodded. "Would you consider bonding with me? I will have no other."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Alien...um...what do I call you now?" she asked, her fingers sliding up the back of his neck, tanglingin his straight silver hair.

"_Ashayam_," he rumbled, leaning back into her fingers. "Will you bond with me, Ivy? Answer now, I beg you..."

"Of course! I won't have another either!"

Kuvak slid his hands up and down her neck, bringing them to rest at her jaw. "May I kiss thee?"

She came up on the balls of her feet to meet him, he covered her mouth with his. His tingling fingers began to link to her, and just before he closed his eyes he felt a tear roll over his fingers.

…

"Are you enjoying the dancing?" Oratt asked as the first song they danced to ended and the song she sent to "Osu" an hour ago began again.

Pepper nodded enthusiastically, then frowned as the same song started up again. "What...why are they playing the same song again?"

Oratt shrugged and pulled her back into the dance, his second dance, and she noted Tos was talking with Sorak, scanning the crowd from a secluded corner. Tos caught her eye, but she turned back to Oratt and smiled at him. "I still don't understand why they're playing your song again."

"My song?" he purred, leaning closer. She flushed, blinking rapidly, realizing she had let her mouth run.

"The one you requested," she hastily covered. "I like it a lot...it reminds me of you," she added, hardly believing her boldness.

His hands gave off radiant warmth as they danced, but she was acutely aware of his hand sliding down to the small of her back, and her hand (which was cradled in his palm) was suddenly squeezed tighter. She found herself closer to him than before; he had pulled her closer.

"So why play this again?"

"Because I asked them to," Oratt explained, letting her do a turn, but soon she was facing him again, closer than before.

"Why?"

"You are full of questions," he said softly. "Because..."

"He told you, didn't he," she whispered, her eyes searching his for confirmation.

"That would be illogical, Pepper. If I began to speak to myself, then I would be taken away and my peers would think I had lost my logic."

"Wait, what?"

"You told me of this song yourself, starsandstitches, and it touched me so deeply I decided that I wanted to dance several times to it, with you."

"You...wait...you're telling me..._you're_ Osu?"

"I am," he said, looking down at her with the softest expression he could muster. "Does that displease you?"

She gaped at him for a minute, slowly revolving with him, and she instinctively pressed herself closer. "No," she whispered, smiling at him. "I can't believe it..."

"It is the truth. I am Osu. I advised you to ask for an extension, because of course I knew I would grant it to you. I told you to pursue me, because I would be a fool to deny myself such a beautiful woman for a mate. And I told you to enjoy yourself at this ball, and yes, Pepper, my sweet, we will be talking later this evening."

"If by talking you mean..." she grinned up at him, and he raised an incredulous eyebrow.

He leaned down and purred in her ear. "You wish to make me purr?"

Her eyes widened, her blue-green irises giving way to the inkblot of black. "You'd let me do that?" she breathed.

"Let you? I would likely beg for such a thing. As I plan on begging you to become she who is my wife." He pulled her closer. " Do I need to beg?"

Pepper giggled. "You might have to beg me to stop!"

He pulled her closer and purred low, making her giggle and gasp. "I wish to be in private with you. I wish to bond you and take you as my mate. I will not have another, and I wish to take a _lirpa_ to Tos for the gaze he casts on you."

Oratt gently lifted her chin. "May we spend the evening together in private?"

She nodded, and he swiftly escorted her from the ballroom, leaving Tos and Sorak behind as they stared after her. She ignored them and smiled up at Oratt as he pulled her into his aircar, and they sailed over the city to his apartment (Ivy had already claimed theirs for her and Kuvak), kissing all the way.

_**A/N: sensara: **AW! The secret is out! To all my peeps out there without a Valentine, this chapter goes out to you! Remember, tomorrow you can get discounted candy, and being in a relationship is overrated! Single ladies (and gents), put your hands up!_

_**fameanon: **Happy Valentine's Day, lovelies! Hope your day is awesome! Remember to leave a review!_

_**sensara: **Fameanon, I can only speak in exclamation points! Help!_


End file.
